The Unfortunate Demise Of Inuyasha and Co
by KuroKasumi-2
Summary: The title is pretty much 'nuff said. A funny story of the Entire Inuyasha cast being randomly killled sequentialy. As is one persons death leads to anothersENJOY! And for God's sake READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW!


The Unfortunate Demise Of Inuyasha and co.

On a certain Friday the 13th in the feudal era, typical brainless Kagome wanted to go run up to the edge of a cliff to look at a sunset. Even though it was 2 in the afternoon. Anyway, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and yanked him and not expecting this, accidentally knocked Tetsusaiga out of its sheathe and it impaled Kagome strait through the back. As she fell down all her arrows fell out of her quiver and fell down the cliff and all landed in the ground, with the feathers in the ground, so the sharp ends pointing up.

Just coming into focus of what just happened Inuyasha started running in circles yelling and not knowing what to do until he tripped on Kagome's body and fell off the cliff. He Just missed the arrows as he hit the ground breaking 5 ribs and fracturing his spine. Elsewhere, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all walking down a mountain path to Keade's village when Shippou stopped walking.

"Uhh Shippou? Are you alright?" Sango asked, confused.

Shippou stood there, his eyes dilated and started to foam out of his mouth.

"Sango… I feel really… sick…" Shippou said. Apparently he had contracted rabies from the last fight they had against some wild demon animal.

He then jumped on Sango and bit her leg. Sango screamed as the pain ripped through her leg, in an effort to save Sango, Kirara grabs Shippou with her mouth and tears her off Sango. Shippou going nearly insane starts wildy flailing his claws and teeth everywhere. Kirara, without any idea what to do, simply eats Shippou in one bite.

Now Sango was rolling around on the ground being infected by the rabies and starts to go insane, she then grabs hirakotsu and swings it at Kirara aimlessly. Kirara Jumps and fly's away to attempt to get help. While stumbling around in her unstable state, Ayame comes flying down the path in a cyclone and stops to see one of her former friends in such a state. Sango growling at Ayame, she slowly unsheathes her katana.

Meanwhile, Kirara searching for help, she comes across Kagome's dead body… with Tetsusaiga in her back. She peers over the cliff to see Inuyasha slowly walking away, just recovering from his wounds. She leaped off the cliff and tackled Inuyasha onto the ground.

"KIRARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" hissing ferociously she is just about to kill him when she just remember she ate Shippou, who was infected, she started to stumble around. He grabbed her by her twin tails and threw her away as far as he could.

"Ok then... Anyway I need to find Sesshomaru and kill him and take Tenseiga." Inuyasha said annoyed.

Back to Sango and Ayame, she was trying as hard as she could to fend off Sango, going absolutely insane with hirakotsu. When they both heard something rapidly approaching, they saw Kirara come flying and smash into the side of the Mountain, causing a rockslide. Which crushed all 3 of them.

Now, Inuyasha picking up Sesshomaru's scent, he found him at last.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws.

"What do you want, half demo-HURK!

Just as Sesshomaru turned around swiftly to face Inuyasha his Fur raiment got caught on a branch sticking out of a nearby tree and snapped his neck. The almighty dog demon in death, caused him to implode in a great flash of blue light, instantly killing Jaken, who naturally was nearly humping his leg, and causing his staff of two heads to go flying and impale Rin through her head. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru's smoldering body and took Tenseiga.

"Hah! Well that was easy! Now to go and resurrect Kagome.

Walking back feeling all triumphant over his one in a million chance kill of luck, he arrives at the seen of the death to find Miroku looking at Kagome's dead body, with Tetsusaiga still in her back.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started softly

"Now Miroku…" Inuyasha said trembling as he started to unfold his wind tunnel.

"MIROKU ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" "WIND TUNNEL!!!" Miroku yelled and pulled off the prayer beads.

He sucked up Inuyasha along with Tenseiga. In sorrow turned around to take one last look at Kagome but took a step too far, and tripped on her body.

"Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" And he landed on Kagome's arrows getting impaled in at least 8 spots.

Naraku who had just seen this all thought to himself that now is the chance to take over the continent with all his enemies dead.

Just as he started to move he tripped on Kohaku, who was just sitting there, who then threw his scythe when he was tripped on, which impaled Kagura in the head, which caused her to accidentally fire off a dancing blade which cut off Kanna's head, which caused her to drop the mirror, which hit the ground and activated itself and sucked out Naraku's soul. Then the mirror shattered and the fragments impaled Kohaku's neck.

Aside from that, Kouga could smell Kagome's body, and her blood and rushed over as fast as he could. When he found her with Tetsusaiga in her back. Picked up her body and hugged it tightly swearing on her name he would kill Inuyasha for this. As he was he heard a 'crack'.

"Wha…?" **Snap!!!**

A large chunk of the cliff they were standing on broke off, which caused Kouga to fall and also get impaled by the arrows. And then have half the cliff crush him.

And so in the end yet another random story of every Inuyasha character dieing in an unusual way. Oh, I almost forgot. Kikyou who was standing on a cliff witnessed the whole thing, and started laughing so hard one of her lungs burst and she died of internal bleeding. Oh! And Souta shot himself when he found out his beloved Inuyasha had died. Being Bi-sexual and all. I guess his life long dream of growing up and marrying him had been crushed.

THE END! 


End file.
